


Peaceful Loving Dudes Reject the Banality (of Binary Prescriptivism)

by IlUtho



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlUtho/pseuds/IlUtho
Summary: Best friends just hold hands sometimes because it is nice





	Peaceful Loving Dudes Reject the Banality (of Binary Prescriptivism)




End file.
